


Rocky

by Mathcat2



Category: MagiStream (Video Game)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Kalistavri (Magistream), Magical Animal Companions, Magical Creatures, Original Character(s), The Keep (Place)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathcat2/pseuds/Mathcat2
Summary: Much like his magi, Rocky is small and feisty. He also shares her knack for getting into trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is, for once, a new story and not reposted from Magistream.
> 
> A kalistavri is Magistream's equivalent of a microraptor. Each of the three types has the ability to absorb a different sort of magic from what it eats. None of the transformations presented in these stories are canonical, though.
> 
> Cora is Ekaira's second student (after Valkorian - Val for short). How she made it to the Keep is a story in itself and one I hope to finish someday. Val will probably also get his own stories in time, but for now everything is being written out of order as time and inspiration permit.
> 
> Warnings: Passing non-graphic reference to past animal harm. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Magistream is the property of Madd. Kalistavri and all of the other Magistream creatures are the property of their respective artists.
> 
> As a reminder, the following are not errors: magi (plural: also magi), kalistavri (plural: also kalistavri).
> 
> In-Story Warnings: Passing non-graphic reference to past animal harm in the first chapter

Without even bothering to knock, Cora flung the door open and stormed into Ekaira’s office. Ekaira had seen that look of righteous fury on Val’s face a time or two, but never on her other, shyer student. “What’s wrong?”

Cora held out a lizardish hatchling of a breed Ekaira didn’t immediately recognize. “Someone injected him with _bone venom_.” The kalistavri hatchling, nearly unrecognizable without its feathers, shivered and whimpered when it moved.

“Do you know who it was?” Cora nodded. “You’ve reported them?” She nodded again. “Then let’s get your new companion a tiny sweater and something for the pain.”


	2. Chapter 2

Rumor had it that with enough patience, you could find anything in the marketplace near the Keep. Today, Ekaira was putting that to the test. Really, Cora should be the one doing the searching, but, one, Ekaira looked eccentric enough to pull off asking about tiny kalistavri sweaters, two, Ekaira knew the marketplace better, and three, Ekaira was far too curious about what she would find to leave the hunt to someone else.

Hours of searching turned up clothing for everything from winged cats to direwolf pups to anaugi, a surprising number of kalistavri-print sweaters (Ekaira nearly bought one for Cora) and enough kalistavri toys to fill the Keep (Ekaira did buy a few of the sturdier chew toys), but nothing for a featherless kalistavri hatchling. She did find lots of pygmy gemdragon and crystalwing sweaters, which Ekaira might have considered buying to alter, except that she could barely darn a sock. That, and the hatchling would have just tried to eat the sparkling glass crystals that covered the sweaters. Then, at last, she found a vendor who offered her an assortment of colors and patterns instead of a skeptical stare. Ekaira bought several, in case the hatchling had opinions.


	3. Chapter 3

When Ekaira had left her office, she’d had a stack of ashen feathers on her desk and Cora’s Razan kalistavri hatching dozing on her couch, for once not chewing on the sweater he still needed to wear. Now, there were considerably fewer feathers and a smug kalistavri sprawled on her desk, the shredded remains of the sweater scattered around him. He hiccupped and blew out a smoke ring, watching with interest as it dissipated.

Ekaira sighed. Her fault for leaving the feathers out, of course, as kalistavri absorbed magic from whatever they ate. “Well, at least you’ll be warmer now.”


	4. Chapter 4

Crunch! Cora dove for the table, but Rocky had already eaten the head off a puvia cookie. The Keep’s magical cookies were safe for the average creature, but the kalistavri was anything but. Scooping Rocky up (he grumbled at the interruption, but was used to being forced to give up anything new and tasty) she checked him over. Most of his feathers – a reasonable amount, finally – were normal, but a few were starting to develop rainbow hues. Of course. Sighing, Cora set Rocky down and let him have the rest of the cookie. At least aurora puvias couldn’t breathe fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: An aurora puvia is a large tropical bird with rainbow feathers.


	5. Chapter 5

“Rocky! I have something special for you.” Rocky perked up, as he always did, but recoiled in disgust when Cora held the cookie out to him. “What, you don’t want it? It’s tasty. I worked so hard to find it, too.”  

Rocky still refused to touch the cookie, so Cora took it back with a smile. She’d had to visit every bakery in the marketplace, but at last she’d found a baked good Rocky wouldn’t try to eat. The cookie itself was a work of art. Shaped like a kalistavri, it was decorated in icing that exactly matched Rocky’s markings.

**Author's Note:**

> This is marked as complete, but may gain additional chapters if Magistream ever gets some interesting new transformational item.


End file.
